The invention relates to a LED light matrix equipped with impulse means for illuminating a moving object in a selected area from an oblique direction for video imaging, said LED light matrix including a group of LEDs each equipped with optics for focusing the light produced by the LED, and the group being located substantially obliquely relative to the object to be illuminated.